


【TF】是谁？Who？

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Summary: 奥利安在巡逻期间被不怀好意的家伙抓住了。Orion pax was captured during his partol.





	【TF】是谁？Who？

**Author's Note:**

> My first conmission. Thanks!

奥利安动不了。  
CPU还在勉强运转，身体已经超出控制了。  
合金制的细锁链一圈圈咬住敏感的装甲的缝隙，逼迫他分开并抬高双腿，色情地挺起胯部，将对接部件暴露在空气中。  
固定在地面的手铐让他连简单的摩擦手腕也做不到。  
——怎么可能让他做到呢。  
电动按摩棒以最小的功率在接口里嗡动，抑制器不时地刺激让他连最简单的过载都做不到。口枷让电解液聚集在车窗上，随着小幅度扭动洗刷蒙尘的玻璃。  
到底为什么会变成这样？

那本来应该是一次再简单不过的巡逻。夜晚的赛博坦之下掩藏的黑暗终是在奥利安放松警惕的时候袭击了他。  
对方知晓他不好对付，刻意地将特殊药水扎入奥利安的主管线内。不消几个纳秒，奥利安就扶着墙壁跪了下来。  
那几双涂漆斑驳的脏手就摸上了他的身体。  
这样说似乎有些歧义，因为所谓的对方不是一个机，是一群。  
“炉渣，别碰我，走开！”奥利安向其中一个黑影踹出一脚，后者闷哼一声捂住对接面板，奥利安倒希望他从此以后都不能再启动这个器官。  
“嘘，嘘……小警官，安静一点……”背后那双手的主人轻柔地抱起他的头雕，风扇置换的废气扑在奥利安脸上让他觉得恶心极了。  
“你是不急，我快硬的不行了！”又走过一个大型机，宽大的手掌强掰开奥利安白色笔直的大腿，力道大得在上面留下几处手印，“我能拆他了吗？！”  
“耐心点，我们不是说好了吗？”  
奥利安身后的小型机轻笑，细长的指节流连在口罩缝隙，带起的轻微电流让小警车瑟缩着移开目光，他还试图挣扎：“我是警察，你们这样做是要受到惩罚的……”  
小型机终于摸到他口罩的开合处，不经意地轻轻一按，奥利安薄软的金属唇和挺直的鼻梁就暴露在所有人面前。  
“那么，漂亮的警察先生，让我们先来惩罚惩罚你好吗？”

催情剂终于开始发挥作用，奥利安的处理器仿佛蒙上一层渐朦渐厚的雾，原本挣扎的四肢慢慢柔软下去，装甲缝隙松开，任由着几个陌生机体摆布。  
“哦渣的，他可真辣！”双腿间的大型机拨弄着他半充能的管子，粗鲁的动作却让奥利安慢慢流泻出气息不稳的喘息。  
“他是我花了好几个月周期才找到的宝贝，自然是最好的。”小型机尖细的指尖勾着胸甲里细细的电线轻轻刺扎，明明应该是痛苦的刺激，奥利安的身上却爆出噼啪的火花，他不受控制地抽搐了一下，又极力伪装自己的平静。  
“你喜欢吗？”小型机亲了亲他的嘴角，奥利安偏过头雕试图保住自己最后的尊严，对方也没有生气，哼着小曲调揉捏起他尖细的音频接收器。  
从没有机动过那里，奥利安的光镜悄悄黯淡下去。舒服的让他有些享受。  
“小废铁，你走神了。”  
突如其来的刺激让奥利安周身的磁场爆开，大型机很享受这种控制一切的凌驾感，他加大了胯部摩擦的动作。  
两根大小相似的管子摩擦的幅度更大了起来，侵略性的磁场撩拨着奥利安的接受装置，他忍不住双手紧握成拳，想要逃避这堕落的欢愉。  
大型机怎么会让他得逞。他挺动胯部追了上去，金属的撞击声回荡在夜色中的小巷。奥利安很不愿意承认，在这种强迫性的对接中，尽管还没有任何的插入环节，他的接口已经开始向外吐润滑液了。  
“放心，你会越来越舒服的，这只是餐前开胃菜。”  
撞击声渐渐变大，奥利安的光带自胯部亮起，输出管开始抖动，积攒的电荷让腿间的TF跟着一起呻吟，最终奥利安先到达了顶点，他死死咬着下唇夹紧双腿，膝盖扭成怪异的弧形，对接液喷射而出黏在对方的胸前。

他感到一阵空虚。  
最初被他踢到管子的机不知从哪里又带来了一个朋友，仔细一看两机还有些相似，也许是二重金刚。  
两个双胞胎捧着他松开的两只手揉搓起来，仔细看去他们俩竟然没有发声器。  
机体在揉搓下慢慢夺回现实感，电荷冲刷过的年轻机体只感受到了些微疲惫，反倒是机体热度逐渐积累，警报出现在控制界面。  
“不愧是花了大价钱买的药剂，你看他的管子又立起来了！”大型机故意讲着下流话，还用手撸动那根管子。  
奥利安很不想承认，对方的手擦过的时候他内芯叫嚣的是“别停”。  
“别停。”背后的小型机对着伙伴打了个手势，“现在可只有你一个家伙享受了，可别停在这里。”  
“享受？你说刚才？”大型机暴躁地把奥利安翻了个身推进三个小机体怀里，“没看见老子管子还硬着呢吗？要不是你说温柔点温柔点，拆这个小警花要不了一塞分老子就把管子捅进去了！”  
“别这么没情趣，前戏可是对接最有乐趣的一部分。”他又打了个手势，“咔吧”两声二重金刚打开了对接面板，露出了输出管。  
“再说了，现在你也可以吃正餐了不是吗？”  
“你们做什么……嗯啊！”后挡板不知何时被卸去，大型机迫不及待戳进两根手指，奥利安大叫出声。  
“别碰那！别碰那里！！”接口疯狂推挤外来物，奥利安支起身体向前作势要逃跑，小型机灵敏的双腿勾住他的头雕，把奥利安的面甲压向他自己的对接面板。  
小型机快速地摘下面板眼疾手快把管子捅进他嘴里，双腿紧箍直直冲入他摄食道。奥利安快要吐了，异味和挤压令机体保护机制收拢摄食口挤压着小管子，侵犯者吟哦出享受的语调。  
“哦，太舒服了，太紧了，比我想象中还要完美一万倍！”他挺身向前，腿甲压迫奥利安低头更深，“小警察，你的嘴又湿又紧夹得我爽飞了！”  
奥利安听不得这种污言秽语，收紧了全身的线路，接口配合地把润滑液挤出机体。大型机示意二重金刚分两侧扶着奥利安的腰，在装甲间摩擦输出管。  
这种摩擦没有一点意义。  
本应如此。  
催情剂的作用下，奥利安只觉腰部腾起电荷，热量随着输出管传达到全身，接口湿哒哒地收缩无法控制。  
他想要被贯穿。

太美了。  
充斥着力量，线条与美感的红色机体双肘支撑着身体，乖顺地迎接三方的侵犯，挺起的胯部接口大开，邀请着输出管上涂满自己对接液的侵犯者进入。  
大型机低吼一声，对准那个娇弱的接口冲击到底。  
这下不单是奥利安，连他身下的小型机都一并呻吟起来。  
奥利安将小型机的管子咬得更紧，却也着实撞疼了侵犯者。  
“嘿，你注意一点，别让我们的小玩具把我的管子咬坏了！”  
“咬坏了也只能怪你运气不好。”嗤笑一声，大型机开始动作，他故意将节奏放得很慢却力道很大，准确地撞击在最深处的节点上，啵唧的水声和接口挤出的润滑液频率一致。奥利安的机体和体内的管子一样烫，快感增幅让他得不到满足地抬高了接口，两腿分的更开，甚至还摆动腰部迎合两旁的二重金刚。  
“你是下流水线就这么淫荡吗？嗯？小警察？”大型机的管子退了出去，在外置节点轻幅撞击却没有想要再次进来的意思。“还是说你连求我都不肯？”  
小型机把自己的管子从奥利安嘴中退出，嘟囔着：“这家伙老毛病又犯了。”  
两侧的双重金刚也忍着输出管的胀痛停了下来。  
奥利安环顾四周颇有些茫然。  
对他的侵犯的的确确停止了，但是清凉和理智并没有如约回到他身边。  
僵持了几秒，小型机叹口气勾起他的下巴，看着奥利安茫然的脸：“宝贝，告诉我你想要吗？”  
“——你想要机拆你吗？狠狠地插入你的接口，冲撞你的每一个节点，捅穿你的油箱入口然后射在里面，”小型机听着奥利安风扇的转速随着他毫无廉耻的话语逐渐加速，像是蛊惑一样又问了一遍，“你想要吗？”  
“我，我想要……”奥利安抱紧小型机的腰，摇动胯部，“我想要被插入，被撕裂，被撞开油箱，我想要对接液把我灌满，求求你，求求你……”  
小型机拍拍他的头雕，示意他含住自己的管子：“乖孩子。”  
大型机低声笑着，如奥利安所愿进入了他的接口。奥利安温顺地吸吮着粗大的管子，甚至包覆了冠状头部后隐藏的沟壑。  
后面毫不留情的冲锋让奥利安机体颤抖撞进小型机腿间，看着对方管子的光带在自己被抽插的时候从嘴中出现又消失。  
小型机率先过载了。他挺起腰部释放在奥利安口中，逼着他全数咽下。奥利安也随着口中的动作夹紧接口，身后的低吼声越来越大，冲击也越来越狠，奥利安身上积攒的电荷联动了二重金刚，双胞胎射进他装甲缝隙的液体让他极难为情，几乎是哽咽着埋入小型机怀里过载。  
他的磁场载着满足的余韵迎合身后的大型机，让原本还准备再坚持一下的大家伙泄了气。  
他抱起奥利安的大腿，深深地撞进去两次，在奥利安次级油箱里射出了全部的欲望。

奥利安累极了。  
尽管接口里的管子还没有退出，他只顾倒在地上置换着空气。  
小型机和大型机交换了一个眼神，轻柔地抚摸着他的鼻梁。  
“安心充电吧，以后的日子还长着呢……”


End file.
